Under The Stars: Lakeside Passion
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Sequel. It is Dan and Runo's one-year anniversary together as Runo's boyfriend plans on making their night something to remember for. But for Dan's sake, can Runo handle the big question?


Hey! This is my new fanfic and sequel to 'Under The Stars' of Dan and Runo. It has been a year since I've made the previous Bakugan fanfic and I thought about a few viewers that they wish for a sequel. Well, I decided to make one more for the one-year anniversary of that story. Enjoy!

**Disclamor:** I do not own Bakugan or the song playing in this fanfic.

**Under The Stars: Lakeside Passion**

It has been one year since Dan and Runo have been dating as they were now living together after moving to a new home. But for Dan's mother, she was hugging him to death and begging him not to go. But Dan had to and he silently thanked his mom for all the things she's done for him. Both parents said their goodbyes as Runo and Dan were now in their new place in Bayview.

But now, Dan is planning on getting ready to take Runo out to town on their date. But this was different. It was their first anniversary that marks the day they were a couple then and now. It was the afternoon as summer began to cool down. It was a good thing since Dan starts to dress a little fancy with a white-buttoned shirt with a black blazer vest and red tie, black pants, and black shoes.

The only thing he needs was something he has on his dresser. It was a velvet box that was small for him to hold as he smiles happily. _'Tonight I will tell her. I love her too much to let her go.'_ Dan thought to himself as he was ready to go.

"Oh, I forgot! I need to get some flowers." Dan realized as he placed the box inside his pocket and rush to the nearest flower shop.

**-Clothing Store-**

Coming out from the store was Runo feeling free-spirited and happier than ever. It was because she was going on her romantic anniversary date with her boyfriend. She was hoping what plans he made to make it more fun and romantic. Her blue hair reverted back into pigtails as she was wearing a white dress with yellow lining with no sleeves and white slipper shoes.

'_I can't wait for our date! I also hope he would say something about my new dress!'_ Runo squealed to herself as she decides to walk back home to her boyfriend. She instead decides to take the shortcut and get there before the date starts.

But as she was walking, someone was coming out of a floral shop and was a bouquet of roses. And before she knew it, that person was none other than her boyfriend Dan Kuso. Runo was stunned to see how sharply dressed her Dan was as she was blushing red. She smiles and starts to call him. "Dan!"

Dan turns around to see his girlfriend. "Runo? What are you doing here?"

Runo giggled. "Silly, I was picking out a dress for me to wear for tonight. What do you think?"

"Wow," Dan said as he examines the dress, "you look so beautiful right now. Especially with your pigtails."

"Thanks," Runo replied with a smile.

"Also, I bought you these. Sorry if I didn't get your favorites," said Dan with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, Dan." Runo said in a sweet tone as she was given the bouquet. "I like these the most. It reminds me about you all the times."

Dan blushed. "Oh, Runo!"

"What? It's true!" Runo laughed.

"Well, I guess we can start our early now." Dan said as he grabs Runo's hand.

Runo smiled and said, "Where do you plan we should go first?"

"Oh, you are going to love this place. I made reservations there just for the occasion." Dan answered with a smile.

In Runo's thought, she loved this.

**-Emerald Tiger's-**

Dan and Runo were in the classiest restaurants in Bayview. It has great service and everything a couple could dream of. Runo was amazed that her boyfriend could book them in the most romantic spots to go to. It must've cost a fortune for him, but Dan didn't mind.

"Wow, Dan! This place is amazing!" Runo said as she looks around.

"After I left a month ago, I made plans for us coming here on our anniversary." Dan said as they were outside and Dan was kind enough to pull the chair for her.

"You didn't have to do that," Runo interjected.

"I wanted to." Dan remarked as he sat down himself. "For you, I would do anything."

"Aww, you are so sweet!" Runo said as the waitress arrived with their menus.

"Hello there! Here is our menu and I will cater to you for this afternoon." The waitress said nicely. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Lemonade would be nice. Dan?" Runo asked.

"Same here," Dan replied as the waitress nods her head.

The afternoon went great as Dan and Runo were going on about their day. They were eating the most amazing appetizers and desserts that had to offer. But after a while, they were full when he heard Runo stomach growling.

"Sounds like you've had enough?" Dan teasingly said as Runo blushed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Runo looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Runo. I'm quite done myself." Dan mentioned as their waitress came by. "Thanks for the service, ma'am. Here's the payment for the bill."

"Actually, sir, there's a discount for couples today." The waitress said.

"In that case: Just keep it as a tip from us." Dan offered as the waitress giggled.

"You have quite the boyfriend here, miss." Runo smiled as she looks at Dan. "He is the best."

**-The Park-**

Dan and Runo were taking a scroll around the park as they were looking at the nice scenery of things. Feeling a little tired, Dan found a bench for them to sit on as they were relaxing for a while.

"Dan?" Runo asked softly.

"Yes, dear?" Dan complied.

"I really enjoy this special day with you, Dan. But still, I was just curious." Runo said.

Dan was confused, but curious. "Like what?"

"I mean, you were always there for me and you have saved the whole universe with everyone's help. You've led the team to many battles and won. But I just felt so scared that...every time you somewhere, I felt scared." Runo soon held closer to her boyfriend.

Dan pulls her close to him and replied, "Why? What are you afraid of?"

Runo soon had tears cascading from her eyes as she was tightening her grip onto Dan's hand. "I-I-I was...afraid...of l-losing you. The time you were sucked inside the Doom Dimension, I was scared. And when every evil Bakugan was attacking us, I was hope that you would be okay. I never even want you to be in danger, but I always watch it happen and didn't do anything. S-Sometimes I f-feel useless and..."

Dan then heard her sobbing through his chest as he understood what she meant. During the battles they've faced, he always thought only the safety of his friends than himself. But he never knew how much one of them would worry and care for him this much. Dan then caressed her back and got her to look up to him.

"Runo, I...didn't know. But you don't look weak in my book. You always have been there for me and the Brawlers. Even so, you've managed to become stronger every day until the very last stand. Don't ever put yourself down like that ever again. I love you, Runo. And I don't plan on changing that." Dan said as he kissed her head.

"Really, Dan? Do you really mean it," Runo asked with concern.

Dan only answered enough as he softly kissed her on the lips. He pulls away and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Runo just smiled as she wiped her tears away. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anything for my lovely princess." Dan said; earning a giggle from Runo.

"My knight in shining armor." Runo replied as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend.

**-The Lake-**

It was the evening as the sun was going down. Dan invited Runo back to their favorite spot as Dan was setting the mood as he was lighting up scented candles on the pier with a few rose petals.

"Dan, what is all this?" Runo asked with curiosity.

"Just something that makes this night more special for my special girl." Dan replied in a happy tone.

"Dan Kuso, stop making me blush!" Runo giggled with a red blush on her cheeks.

Dan chuckled as he then sees the sun finally gone. This was his moment as he came closer to Runo. "Say, Runo. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Runo replied.

"How well can you dance?" Dan asked again.

Runo was surprised that Dan would ask her that. But still, she didn't mind answering that for him. When she was nine, Runo started learning waltz and ballet for a hobby of hers. "I can dance very well. Why?"

Dan smiled as he led her close to the pier by the lake. Runo loved the gentle touch from him as they were at the end of the pier. Suddenly, Dan pulls out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.

Out of nowhere, music was playing as Runo gasped to believe her favorite song was being played. But to her curiosity, how did Dan ever know that it was the song she practiced her dancing with? Suddenly, a hand was offered to her as Dan gracefully smiled to her.

"May I have this dance, Runo?" He asked in a caring tone.

Runo smiles with a pink blush as she nodded and took his offer. Instead of holding his hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dan didn't think twice as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to dance.

[Jon McLaughlin-So Close]

_**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive.**_

A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.  
So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close.

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close...

"Dan, h-h-how did you…" Runo was silenced with a soft kiss.

"Just a guess by watching you dance." Dan answered as they kept on dancing.

_**Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?**_

We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
This one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are...  
So close, so close  
And still so far...

[End Song]

After the song was finished, Runo closed her eyes as she never felt this happy since the day her and Dan met when they were kids. But tonight, this was the most amazing night she has ever had for some time now. Runo looks up to her boyfriend and smiled happily at him.

"Dan, this has been…the best anniversary date I have ever had. I love you." Runo spoke softly.

"I love you too, Runo. I knew you would love it. But tonight, I wanted to end this night with one more thing." Dan said softly as he held her chin.

"Please, Dan. You've done enough already. I didn't…" Dan silenced her again.

"Shh. It's alright. I just hope you will love this."

And at that moment, Dan was down on his knee and begins to dig into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. As he opens it, it had a diamond ring inside with a teal blue tint color. Runo gasped and was shocked to what her boyfriend did. Her eyes were tearing up and cascading down her cheeks like a river.

"Runo Misaki, would you do me the honors into marrying you? I promise to be the caring and loving husband you can ever dream of. I love you and I will always do." Dan said and hoping she would answer.

Runo's cheeks were bright red as she then smiled happily to this loving proposal. "Dan, I…I-I…Yes! I would love to marry you!"

Dan had a tear coming down his face as he puts the ring onto her finger. As he got up, they sealed it with a kiss. But as they would leave, Runo suddenly slipped and began to fall.

"AHHH!"

"RUNO!"

But as he tried to catch her, Dan also fell into the lake as they came up and drenched. They then looked at each other and started laughing to each other.

"Sorry about your dress." Dan apologetically said.

"It's okay. I'm getting a better one anyway on our wedding day." Runo replied with a giggle; causing Dan to blush red.

Dan just smiled as they came closer to each other and kissed with so much tender.

_**Four Years Later…**_

Things were going great for the married couple as Dan and Runo were enjoying their lifestyle well. But not only that, but they also have another member to join the family with them. They have a little daughter named Natsuko who has the same hair like her mother and same eyes like her dad. Right now, it was night time as Runo has finished reading her daughter a bedtime story.

"…And that's how me and your father were happily married." Runo said as she looks at Natsuko fast asleep.

Runo smiled silently and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead and tucked her into bed. She left the room and turned the lights off while leaving the door a little bit open. But as she was about to go to bed herself, someone quickly grabbed and placed her on their shoulder.

"Eep!" Runo squealed softly. She knew who it was and silently giggled. "Dan, you tease!"

"Oh, come on! You didn't think I would let you walk to our room, do you? Besides, I like carrying you." Dan said with a smile.

"True, but you can always be a pervert sometimes." Runo blushed.

"Hey, I only looked one time. Sorry about that." Dan grinned.

Runo sighed as she smiled. "I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Runo. So, what to do something before bed?" Dan asked.

"Movie and popcorn," Runo suggested.

"Sure," Dan replied as they head inside their room for their personal alone time.

**The End**

_Well, I'm done! Wish I write more into this story, but I'm losing some juice into typing more of this. Thank the song 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin as I decided to add the mood to the story. (I'm a fan romance movies, so sue me). Please review and good day! Happy anniversary, Dan and Runo!_


End file.
